


Really?

by anatsuno



Category: lotrips
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutefiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=absolutefiction).



[New Zealand, very early on]

The thing that bothered Elijah most about gay sex—except for the fact that people all assumed he was way too young to have it, save for scary guys who were themselves WAY too old to have it _with him_ , so really, it was technically the thing that bothered him most about hypothetical gay sex, since he wasn't having any, yet—was that he could tell from porn mags and films that when his turn would—finally!—come, he was gonna be made to _airquote_ bottom _airquote_ , simply because he was the slight-tiny-thin blah blah motherfucking smallest guy everywhere he went, like, always, and the mags and flicks showed unambiguously that the small guy was the one to take it in the ass, which, no thank you, wasn't really what Elijah had in mind, at all, where his ass and his gay— hypothetical— future— oh please someday soon— sex life were concerned.

And then, Elijah met Dom's ass.

 _(fin)_


End file.
